Letter For You
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Yoh loved his family more than anything in this whole world . Yet, when an accident happened, it left him scarred forever . However, when her soul visited them, he could not see her . Finding all ways to see her, read on to find how what Yoh tries to do .
1. Chapter 1

Trying to do more on other stories or else it will be boring, wouldn't it? I will do more what you guys want me to do on what or which anime and be inspired to do my best to make you guys enjoy what stories you guys will be reading. This one was inspired by my best friend. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Letter for You**

_Dear Anna,_

_Life has been quite eventful. It's really tiring due to most of the trainings that you had scheduled for me. I'm pretty bushed due to the trainings. But thanks to that, I've been a better Shaman King than before. I'm still doing the cooking, imagining you just sitting in front of the television like always though it's different than before. Everyone was usually mad at you but I know why you were willing to give your all and do whatever you can to train me as the Shaman King. Still, it's really different without you around. It's quieter than last time. I know you won't reply this letter. Just so you know, I missed you a lot and I never stopped thinking about you every single day of my life. Take care._

_Yours faithfully_

_Asakura Yoh_

"Writing letters again, Yoh?" I turned, smiling at my best friend Manda who had came in with drinks for two. "Yeah… I really miss her, a lot." I replied, grinning broadly after sealing my letter into an envelope.

It had been years since I last saw Anna.

"How many years has it been already since her death?" Manda asked meekly, still worried about my feelings. I could hear it from his tone. "It's alright, Manda. I'm OK with it. It had been at least 2 years since her death…"

**Past**

"Yoh, it's cold. Make sure Hana's warm. I don't want him to catch a cold." Anna reminded me, putting on a jacket for me. "Aw… Then how about me?" I teased her, trying to get to kiss her as I slowly got close to her. "You're another matter." She replied me coldly.

Anna was unusually caring when it comes to our child, Hana who had turned 1 that year. He was cute and looked a lot like me, just like what Manda had said. His character was totally like mine too.

She was just like usual, calm and quiet but her features always make her looked fierce. This time, she looked like she was thinking about something on the way in the car.

"Anna, what are you thinking about?" I drove as I glanced at her, watching the front as I spoke to her. She didn't reply; her eyes turned to look at the scenery outside. I sighed, knowing it's one of her habit she would never change.

I should have seen the signs before.

I should have.

---

**Present**

Thinking about that incident that occurred that day, I was feeling guilty all over again just seeing her die in front of me.

"Yoh?" I jerked, only to know that Manda was tapping me, trying to talk to me. "Sorry. I just spaced out." I smiled in apology, scratching my head as I spoke to him. "OK… Just don't blame yourself anymore. It's not your fault, you know that right?" He asked me, still looking afraid to hurt me. "I know. It's OK, Manda. I'm feeling alright." I lied, grinning to assure him.

"Papa!!!!" Hana yelled from the living room. "Little Hana needs you." Manda chuckled, patting my shoulder. "Always the little cheeky one… Like his own father." I smiled, chuckling as I quickly made my way to find Hana.

"Papa, Papa, look! I did this one for you, Mama and me! Is it pretty?" He asked innocently, waiting for my praise to shower on him as I looked at his picture.

He still remembered Anna's way of dressing.

"It's very pretty, Hana. Just like your Mama." I smiled, ruffling his hair as he grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Papa!" He hugged me, still smiling as he spoke to me. "When is Mama coming back?" He asked, still hugging as he stared at me innocently. An innocent child, my child…

How was I supposed to tell him about his mother?

'_I'm always here, Yoh…'_ I heard Anna's voice echoing as a cold breeze caressed my cheeks. My heart felt warmer and I finally told him.

"Mama's not around here anymore, Hana." I patted his head, gently stroking his hair as he stared at me with eyes swelling up with tears. "Is Mama not coming back anymore?" Hana asked in disbelief, tears threatening to fall as he stared at me. "No, Hana… But Mama will always be here in our hearts, alright?" I replied, feeling that my tears were about to fall too. _'Yoh, can you see me?'_ I heard the same voice again.

Was I dreaming?

"Anna?" I looked around, not able to see a single soul in the room. Is her soul here? If it is, why can't I see her?

"Anna? Where are you?" I asked, standing up as I looked around, searching for her. I remembered I tried to summon her with my powers but it was to no avail. "Anna? Answer me!" I panicked, not wanting to lose her. _'Yoh, I'm beside you.' _She replied me and I could feel her hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned to the side.

I still didn't see her.

"Anna… I-I can't see you…" I stuttered, worried why I couldn't see her. From young, I could see ghosts without a problem and I would play with them when I was lonely.

But this time, why couldn't I see her?

"Mama?" Hana sobbed, hugging me as he looked at the empty space. Anna was still around.

'_It's alright, Yoh. Don't think too much. Your brain had been too stretched out though you need to train more with Amidamaru.' _She spoke annoyingly. I felt her presence here but why I can't see her?

'_Train more on your sensing ghosts and think again. How did you manage to see ghosts?_' I hear her voice asking me, a very soothing yet stern tone in her voice. "I-I don't know…" I scratched my head, thinking when I suddenly got whacked on the head. "OUCH! What was that for?!" I yelled, touching my head and rubbing it as I groaned a little.

'_Giving you a good wake up call.'_ Anna answered sternly. I could feel that her presence was this time closer to me as I rubbed my head in pain. "Mama and Papa fighting?" Hana asked, frowning slightly as he put his finger in his mouth. _'Hana, take your finger out of your mouth. It's dirty._' She replied, her voice sounding light and sooth as she spoke to Hana. _'And we are not fighting.'_ She added and I saw Hana's hair being ruffled.

Anna was really around.

---

I rested, lying on the futon as I stared at the ceiling. I had put Hana to bed eventually after spending time with him and Anna. He was happy after all, getting to see his mother after for so long.

After so long, I finally get to hear her voice too.

Anna was unusually silent as I felt her presence followed me into the room before. "Anna, are you there?" I asked, feeling stupid as I felt like I was talking to no one. _'I'm here, idiot.'_ She mumbled, sounding frustrated. I silently listened to her voice and her movement.

She was not moving from her position, wherever she was.

"Yoh-sama! Anna-sama is back!" Amidamaru exclaimed. Great, I could see him floating in air but I don't see Anna's soul anywhere. "Yes… I know…" I muttered softly, feeling annoyed that I couldn't see Anna's soul still. I could hear slight movements from one small area. I guess that could be Anna.

"Yoh-sama, did you make her angry?" Amidamaru asked, sounding slightly frightened as he floated towards me. "I can't see her, that's what…" I grumbled, scratching my head furiously. "Yoh-dono, I think you can't see her is because… she used to summon ghosts before. I'm not but it could partly be responsible for why you can't see her." He replied meekly, still afraid of his answer would wrong.

I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of Anna after what she had done to my own ghost and my friends?

'_I doubt so… You can see me, Amidamaru. Hana can too. It's just… ridiculous that Yoh can't see me… AT ALL.'_ She emphasized on the two words AT ALL as she spoke to Amidamaru and indirectly trying to make me guilty.

This was seriously stupid.

"Yoh-dono, do you want to try asking your grandfather about this?" Amidamaru suggested as he looked at me, still afraid of Anna, it seems. "I'll try…" I answered, looking at the small area where I thought Anna might be. _'Say it again and I will seriously kill you.' _Anna replied, sounding slightly angered. I sighed.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Yoh ever get to see Anna despite what happened in the past? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter for You**

If you could see ghosts, what would you want to see the most?

For me, I just want to see my loved ones; my Dad, my Mum and…

Anna.

It was the first time I wanted to see her the most. I was very upset after so long. I had lost her to a car accident. The worse thing was that I was unable to see her soul.

'It's been two years already. My powers are limited to 4 years now.' Anna sighed, seemingly to have changed ever since her death.

Or maybe since she bore Hana…

I gulped, feeling guilty that I wasn't able to preserve her body so as I could revive her or else she would stay this way now. It was painful just leaving her like this, hovering around and not having a proper body to be in. There's only a big risk of her being like this.

She might dissipate into thin air.

I was worried how long she had to stay in her ghostly form. It does make one worry about what may happen to her. "Um… Anna, is it OK if you actually possess someone? I don't want you to stay like this." I asked worriedly as I spoke to an empty area again.

How sickening can it be when you're talking to a ghost but in fact you can't even see her?

It was really sickening. And I'm serious.

For a moment there, I thought she was gone as the room was really silent. Yet, I get the feeling she was glaring at me. I swallowed my saliva in slight fear in what she might do to me. "OK, never mind what I said." I mumbled, scratching my head as I smiled weakly. This was not the first time I felt helpless already. She was the one I love and yet, I could not do anything to save her from the incident.

I sat down, thinking through about what happened before as I sighed softly. I remembered that day again.

---

As she was staring out the window, it made me curious but I shut my mouth in case she might start hitting me. However, she spoke instead when I was about to shut my mouth.

"Take care of my body when I'm gone." Anna glared at me; her eyes however showed me care and concern, as if telling me that Hana was also important if anything was to happen to her.

What was going on?

"Anna, what are you talking about?" I glanced at her, my heart squeezing as I spoke nervously, worrying about what she meant. She kept silent, seemingly to be crying as she stared out the window. "Hey, talk to me. I want to know, Anna. Please don't keep quiet."

"Just pay attention to the front…"

"Just tell me!"

"Yoh, WATCH OUT!"

---

"Yoh?" I jumped, waking up from my dream. I was sweating as I sat up from my futon, feeling frightened by the recollection of the past. "Manda?" He was sitting beside me, looking really shocked and scared as he watched me. "I-I'm fine…" I smiled weakly; scratching my head as I slowly got up to fold my futon. "You're not… Anna's watching you too. She went out without a word." Manda gulped, looking nervously as he spoke.

She was staring at me when I was sleeping the whole time?

It was still dark and late as I just woke up at 2 in the morning. I walked out of my room, trying to find Anna. Then it hit me that I still couldn't see her. I sighed, seeing if there were any faintest movements made in the silent night. "Anna, are you there?" I asked, trying out my luck if she was around. 'I'm here.'

Anna's voice sounded duller than ever as if I was the last person she wanted to see. I could only said nothing and sat down on the edge of the floor; my feet almost touching the ground as I listened to the nature's music. "You're still there right, Anna?" I asked, smiling to myself as I looked at the sky; my both hands supporting my body.

She was still silent but I could feel that her presence was still there. "There's really nothing you could do about that accident that day. It was part of my fault too. Still, I'm glad you're here right now." I smiled, continued to stare at the sky as I spoke. The silence between us was still there but as I watched the sky, I felt a weight on my shoulder.

It was Anna, lying on my shoulder.

We continued to be quiet, knowing both of us had something to say but it was pointless as the incident had happened. I smiled, a feeling in my heart was warm yet endearing.

It was love, all over again.

---

That night, Anna stayed up with me throughout the night. I was unable to sleep and we walked around the backyard as we held hands. We had all the time to ourselves; just to think back all the things we had gone through together before. I told her all the things that happened to her before we got together and even those days when she was still alive.

I even remembered I accidentally laughed at her because she didn't know how to fold clothes which seemed funny. But I ended up getting tortured by her just because I laughed at her.

She was my everything; a girl whom I loved the most. Until that incident had happened.

I remembered my days were dark and dull; I could not even remember what I did or even whom did I speak to. I only knew I kept myself locked up and unwilling to eat due to the appetite I had.

'_Yoh's still upset…'_

'_He still has to eat something. He's not an immortal.'_

'_But…'_

'_YOH! Come out and have your dinner!'_

I remembered Manda, Horo Horo, Ren and some others came to visit me after that incident. They were concerned. I slided the door and only told them, _'Sorry. I'm tired.'_ I smiled weakly but well, they were unwilling to let me off.

They had gave me a few punches, making me remembered my lesson well enough to be wide awake and face reality that Anna was gone.

"WHAT?! She's still around?" Horo Horo and Ren both yelled in shock as they left their mouth hanging after yelling. I could only chuckled as I scratched my head.

'_Is that a problem?'_ Anna asked harshly, her tone ever so fierce and piercing. "No…No…" They both chuckled, looking fearful as they smiled weakly, seemingly to be looking at Anna's direction. I sighed, feeling sympathy for them. Anna was always that fearful towards my friends due to her intense glaring at people and also speaking harshly.

In other words, she's just plainly scary; even if she's a ghost.

---

Tao Ren and Horo Horo went home straight after having dinner at our place. They were really terrified to stay at my house due to Anna's presence. It did frighten them badly after all. "Anna's presence must be a horror to them indeed…" Manda said nervously, trying not to provoke Anna's wrath. 'Does it scare you too?' Anna asked, trying to scare Manda.

"No, no, no! You don't scare me at all!" Manda shook his head vigorously, looking really frightened. Without me able to see her, I could guess what expression she shown to Manda. "Anna… Stop scaring all my friends, will you?" I sighed, continuing to speak to the air as I was still unable to see her. It's headache but well…

Everyone in house fell asleep, leaving me and Anna still wide awake. It felt like seconds were ticking away quickly, time slipping past us so fast which made me felt like I didn't want to lose Anna at all. I needed to see her once more, just once more. God was fooling around with me, not enabling me to see Anna was like torture to me.

After so much I had gone through with her, I only worry about losing her. Yet that incident just took her away from me and now she comes back again. Was this a prank He was trying to pull on me?

"Are you OK being like this?" I asked, looking at the floor as I sat in the room with her, staring at the moon as it shone so silvery and brightly in the sky. 'Not really.' She replied me without any emotion left in her voice to tell me how she felt. I smiled, knowing she lied even though there was no sign of her lying to me.

I knew she wanted to be in flesh and blood; to be able to feel the blood running through her veins. And most of all, letting me see her.

It was what she wanted the most, allowing me to see her once more in her body and letting me able to touch her face and look into her eyes. I knew she wanted all these; even if she didn't say a word, I knew how she felt deep in her heart.

Silent as it was in the night with her, I could feel her presence and her warm even though I could not touch her. "Anna, I'm glad you're my wife." I smiled to myself, sighing as I lay on the futon, closing my eyes. 'I'm glad you are my husband too.'

As the night goes on silently, we knew the disadvantages of being in different worlds. However, it was what we had gone through together that allowed this forbidden love of ours to keep on going strong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of this story? Too mushy? I think quite a bit. Well, the next story, I'm going to write how Anna's going to be seen once more! See what Yoh will do what it takes to see her once more! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to do more on other stories or else it will be boring, wouldn't it? I will do more what you guys want me to do on what or which anime and be inspired to do my best to make you guys enjoy what stories you guys will be reading. This one was inspired by my best friend. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Letter for You**

_Dear Anna,_

_I managed to find our capsule that we had buried around my favorite tree. Wonder if you still remember what we did together under the tree? We were having our personal picnic, for just the three of us; Hana, you and me. You would feed him as you smiled, watching him crawl as he gurgled a lot. It was the first time you smiled to him, or even just for me. I was glad I managed to have him as my child because he just has your blonde hair. As I watched him grow up, I feel like he looks a lot like me too despite that hair of his. Wish you were here to look at him. He's growing into quite a guy. Love you._

_Yours faithfully_

_Asakura Yoh_

It was day 3 already and most of us had not thought about a solution for me to be able to see Anna again. However, they did come to a conclusion that because she was an itako, I was unable to see her.

Was that reason enough to be an answer to me?

Because it didn't sound valid enough for me. Somewhere in my heart, something told me that I was having a barrier towards her.

However, what kind of barrier was I putting up? And why would I put up a barrier against Anna? She was still my wife after all! I must be insane to listen to my heart.

"You're going to be able to see her, Yoh. I know it." Tamao replied as she smiled slightly, showing that something about her just look too much like Anna.

Her hair.

I sighed. I wonder why Tamao would want to look like her. Anyways, as I watched everyone trying to do all sorts of experiment on me, for example, they made me do my Over Soul.

That failed of course. Because I could only see Amidamaru and no other ghosts can do Over Soul with me. I sighed, wondering what they would want me to do next.

They made me see other ghosts, wondering if I could still see other ghosts in the midst of the city and the alleys. "I still do see them, guys. And this is really a dumb idea." I sighed, putting my hands behind my head as I spoke sarcastically.

"Will you just stop whining and do whatever thing we just ask?!" Horo Horo spat harshly as he looked hurt from what I said, throwing slight childish tantrums at me. "Alright, alright... I'll listen..." I smiled weakly, trying to calm him down with a small white lie.

Wonder what Anna will make out of that...

---

After a long day from experimenting by my friends, I went to a nearby meadow to rest. It was a long time since I lay on this meadow. Ever since Anna had Hana, I didn't dare to run out of my house to leave them alone.

The wind caressed my cheeks, ruffling my hair as I lay and closed my eyes to enjoy the breeze. _'I'm sorry.'_ I jumped, looking around only to know it was Anna who spoke.

She made her presence known but sounded really upset. I felt her head on my chest, cuddling up as silence breezed through. Shocked but warming up, I smiled and shifted her weight to hug her as if I knew where she was. "It's OK. What's there to be sorry about, silly?" I chuckled as I sighed, still knowing I can't see her.

I held her hands in mine; caressing it as though I could see them. She continued to be silent but she never left me for a single moment. "Anna, I know you want to see me as much as I want too. Don't get too worried. I'm fine…" I chuckled slightly, hoping Anna would take my chuckles as an OK sign to her but it seemed she didn't take it in her stride.

I got her legendary left hand slap… Again.

I was stunned as usual but this time, I heard her sobbed softly. She didn't speak but she was trying to keep her sobs down. I slowly turned to where I had the slap was but obviously it didn't work for me because I still can't see her.

"Anna… I'm sorry for lying…" I stuttered slightly, feeling guilty and stupid for saying those things to her. _'I know you're a laid-back kind of guy but… doing this to me is totally unreasonable.'_ Her voice sounded shaky but she sounded like she was trying to calm down. "Mama?" I turned, seeing Hanna standing by the side of the meadow with Tamao.

Hana.

"Hana, son, what are you doing here?" I tried to smile as I went to embrace our child. Hana slowly walked into my arms and allowed me to carry him as he gurgled a bit. "I leave you three, Yoh-dono." Tamao smiled slightly as she slowly left.

"Papa, you talking to Mama?" Hana asked as he sucked his thumb innocently, staring at me. "Yes, I'm talking to Mama. Do you want Mama to hold you, son?" I smiled; can't help but feeling really unhappy about the whole matter.

Hana could see her but his dad just can't.

---

'_Ren, go wash the dishes. Horo Horo, go do the laundry.'_ Anna ordered, as she did her usual routine, staring in front of the television and eating her peanuts. Well, it was obvious enough that the peanuts were floating in front of the TV which I noticed as I was doing dinner for everyone. "WHY ME?!" Horo Horo wailed aloud till he got whacked by Ren on the head.

"Quit wailing and start own your work. Anna will kill you, remember." Ren reminded Horo Horo, his eyes shimmering with tears as he sighed. _'Anything else to discuss or do you guys want more work?_' Anna asked, still doing her routine.

I sighed. Anna was still being her usual self, ordering everyone around since everybody was around. "Hana, Ren, Horo Horo, Manta, Tamao, time for dinner!" I yelled across the hall as I took the food into the living room for everyone. Anna still ate her peanuts though. I wonder where the food was being digested.

Everyone ate as they discussed about my problem. They were frustrated over the fact that they couldn't do anything to help me, feeling inferior or more like they felt really helpless. They glanced at me as they spoke softly but I couldn't care much. I continued to eat.

This was the only thing I could do; being silent.

---

As I sat at the edge of my room, I stared out to the brightly lit sky which was filled with stars and the moon. As the crickets started to play their song, I listened to the beauty of the nature's song.

"May I sit beside you, Yoh-dono?" A familiar voice spoke softly and gently as the figure continued to stand behind me. "Sure." I replied, smiling as I gestured her to sit beside me.

She too remained silent as she sat silently as if listening to the nature's music too. I smiled as I looked at the night sky which made my heart warmed up immediately at the thought of Anna who used to sit beside me with Hana to enjoy the night view.

"Yoh-dono, why are you smiling?" Tamao looked at me, smiling slightly as she asked. I chuckled slightly as I continued to stare at the sky, replying, "Anna's on my mind." Tamao remained silent but chuckled slightly. "Anna-sama must have mean a lot to you, Yoh-dono." Tamao answered, sounding a bit disappointed but also slightly happy.

I wonder why.

"I'm blissed to have Hana and Anna as my family." I chuckled as my heart squeezed at the sudden thought of Anna who had left me and Hana. Tamao sighed as she continued to remain silent and then suddenly, she spoke which made me jumped a bit.

"I think I know the true reason why you can't see Anna-sama at all." She answered, gulping as she slowly turned to look at me. "I think… it's really the barrier you made against her. You didn't want to see her because she's the most important person to you." "What? That makes no sense…" I got interrupted by someone familiar.

"She meant, you didn't want to see how Anna looked like because you're worried about seeing her which may remind you of the incident that happened years ago." "Lyserg, you're here." I smiled weakly upon seeing him as I invited him into my room. "I'm sorry, Yoh. But it's the truth that you have been worried about Anna. Subconsciously, your mind has been telling you, you don't wanna see her. Let it go. Believe she will be alright now." Lyserg looked at me, refused the offer of coming into the house.

I smiled slightly, nodding my head as I asked, "Why are you here?" Lyserg went quiet, staring at me and then looked down on the floor as he chuckled. "I heard about the news that you can't see Anna. Sorry I took so long to come." He looked up, looking guilty as he spoke. "It's alright. But I guess you said some logic there… I have been indeed worried about Anna's appearance." I admitted, scratching my head as I chuckled a bit.

And then I suddenly got a hit on my head. "Ouch! Anna! Is that you?!" I wailed, turning to an empty space, yet again. 'Idiot. You should have said that earlier.' Anna replied, sounding quite angry. Lyserg and Tamao chuckled as they watched me. "Glad you know that. Hope you hurry up let go of your worries and let yourself be able to see her. You're quite a worrywart too eh, Yoh?" Lyserg teased, smiling as he looked at me with twinkle in his eyes.

"Can't help it… I'm this way." I chuckled, grinning as I spoke. And I got another hit…

---

The next morning, everyone was shocked to see Lyserg in the house and started to attack him by getting him down and lay on top of him. "HEY! Get off me!!!!!!" Lyserg wailed in pain as his fist kept hitting the floor. "This is your punishment for not coming and find us in time when you heard the news!!!" Horo Horo yelled excitedly.

"Come on let's crush him some more!!!!!!" Horo Horo added, grinning from ear to ear as he crushed Lyserg. "Horo Horo!!! Get off guys!! I will kill you!!!!" Lyserg groaned, sounding really serious about getting into another fight with them.

I chuckled upon the sight of them being brotherly all over again, trying to be nice to Lyserg in their way so I stayed out of their way and went in search of Anna's presence.

"Anna! Some reaction here please!" I yelled across my room as I walked in slowly. 'Shut up… I'm trying to rest here.' Anna groaned as I watched her invisible body shifting her weight on the futon. "Sorry…" I chuckled slightly, closing the door behind me as I sat beside the futon.

Silence hovered between us as she rested on the futon, sounding as if she was asleep. "Anna… Can we try something?" I asked, hesitating as I thought my idea may be stupid. 'Mmm…?' The invisible movement shifted again; this time, she was seemingly turning towards me.

"Anna… Can you say something that may jolt my memory?" I asked, sounding a bit stupid as I scratched my head. She sounded sleepy but she was also annoyed. 'I need to rest. I can't think of anything. Let me rest, will you.' She grumbled and shifted again.

I sighed. I wonder when can I see her again?

Will shhe still look the same or prettier or… look just like when she was in the incident?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this story isn't so mushy or anything. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
